With the rise of shared decision-making and the informed patient movement in healthcare, the World Wide Web (the “web” or “Web”) is increasingly being utilized by consumers as an aid for health decision-making and the self-management of chronic illnesses. This is evidenced by the fact that one in every 20 searches on the Google search engine concerns health information. While the direct informational needs of Online Health Information Seekers regarding well-established disease symptoms and remedies are adequately met by general search engines such as Google, such search engines are not very effective in addressing complex consumer health queries, which do not provide for a single definitive answer.